sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Daemonforge of Mobius (Ask-to-Join)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: Within the depths of the Mystic Ruins of Soumerica, a top secret underground manufactory facility has been founded by the Chaos Mobian cult and this massive war factory has been converted to produce and manufacture wargear, daemon engines, and vehicles and supplies fot he cult. The facility is not only a deadly cancer upon Mobius spewing forth all manner of horror and weapon imaginable, but is also a treasure trove of finely crafted items for those of lesser moral tastes. Will the forces of rightinous on Mobius seek to destroy this underground weapon plant, or is it's contents of value? (Ask-to-join). Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Classicspace101 (the sunbro!) Involved Characters Chaos Mobians: (Owners of the factory, are trying to protect it at all costs.) *Chaos Mobians *Morticus the Hedgehog *Festor the Skunk. Heroes: (Heroes of Mobius, they are trying to destroy the factory and rid Mobius of this blight upon their world.) Issac The lost Neutrals: (They may or may not want to destroy the factory, but it's sheer amount of weaponry and wargear would be of value possibly.) *Orky Da Boy Villains: (They want to keep the factory, and convert it to their own use.) Rules: *This roleplay features the Chaos Mobian cult, so expect to be up against daemons, sorcerers, and characters bearing the Marks of Chaos. *This roleplay is ask-to-join. (Because some idiots cannot be trusted and filtration is required.) *Standard roleplaying ettiqute is required. *Jared is the gamemaster, however rules regarding Chaos will be imported from the 40k lore and codexes. *'For Chaos Players: '''Ranking 'gifts' to Chaos players will be done by a rol 20 die. However, rolls can be deducted or added upon actions done by the characters. (Protip: Doing what Chaos would do means good things happen to your character.) *Wargear created by the factory have a 5% chance of Chaos Corruption. This will be rolled as well. *'For Chaos Players: '''Unless Undivided, Marks of Chaos and/or Chaos affilation towards one of the gods will be discussed and applied for the start of the roleplay. (Example: Festor is a Nurglate and already bears the Mark of Nurgle, but Morticus is Undivided and could potentially change.) Act One: Disovery in the Depths of Darkness. The Mystic Ruins have been there for centuries. Ever since the fall of the Great Echinda Civilization, these once towering and sturdy ruins now lie toppled and scattered around among the swampy and vegitated area of Soumerica. Now they only see the passing tourist or the curious archeologist as they remain untouched. Isaac had been walking through the underground searching for adventure. "I should have used a tourch, my cast light spell is fading fast..." He says as a glowing ball of light fades slightly. Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC